The Choice
by Arsen.icoxy
Summary: Chouchou gadis biasa. Mungkin tidak, badannya lebih berisi dari gadis biasanya. Kulitnya cokelat eksotis, sebelas dua belas dengan Ariana Grande, atau mungkin lebih. Manusia diciptakan berpasangan, Tak punya pacar? Tak masalah, tetangganya bahagia jadi perawan tua. Bagaimana kalau direbutin dua pangeran sekolah? "Karena yang rusuh kalau ilang bikin kangen."
1. The Choice

_Karena yang rusuh kalau ilang bikin kangen_

 _~~~_

Chouchou gadis biasa, mungkin tidak, badannya lebih berisi daripada gadis umumnya. Kulitnya coklat eksotis, seperti Ariana Grande, mungkin lebih.

Chouchou meyakini satu hal, bahwa setiap orang diciptakan saling berpasangan. Karena itu, ia tidak merasa takut maupun rendah diri dengan keadaannya.

Tidak punya pacar? Tak masalah, tetangganya hidup bahagia dengan menjadi perawan tua.

Namun bagaimana kalau direbutin dua pangeran sekolah?

Dengan latar halaman, ruang kelas serta lorong sekolah cerita ini akan dimulai, antara kebetulan atau memang sebuah rencana, percayalah bahwa itu adalah sebuah takdir.


	2. Awal?

Chouchou mengeram. Sial! ini tak bisa dibiarkan! Gebetanya Mitsuki, yang diakuinya secara sepihak, didepannya sedang dirangkul manja oleh seorang wanita genit dengan bedak berlebih.

Dasar Bitch!

"Mau apa kau?"

"Kau tidak lihat itu? Dasar kecentilan! mau jadi pelakor ya? raba-raba lapak orang!"

Sarada yang mendengarnya hanya menggelengkan kepala,

"Lapak orang? Mitsuki punya siapa? Punyamu?"

"Calon"

Matanya kembali melirik ke arah prianya, Makin melotot! Sang wanita bergelayut manja dengan wajah tanpa dosa, sedang sang pria hanya tersenyum seperti biasa.

Dasar! Jadi cowok kok gapeka! Pelajaran boleh sempurna, tapi sosialnya nol besar.

"MITSUKI!!!"

saking gemesnya liat gebetan di grepe orang, tanpa sadar chouchou berteriak.

Sarada makin geleng kepala.

"Oh, Chouchou ada apa?"

Chouchou menghampiri mereka berdua, si gebetan dan pelakor,

"Mitsuki sedang apa? siapa dia?"

Si pelakor menatap sinis kedatangan Chouchou.

"Oh ini teman osisku, dia-"

Belum selesai perkataannya dipotong,

"Mitsuki aku pergi dulu, istirahatnya sudah hampir selesai, masalah anggaran dana kita bicarakan lewat chat saja, jaa ne"

Pengucapannya dilakukan dengan ekspresi semanis mungkin, sok manis kata Chouchou, berbanding terbalik ketika melewatinya,

"Dasar gendut tidak tahu diri,"

Chouchou menggigit bibirnya.

"Apa masalahmu jalang!"

Tidak, bukan dari Chouchou, melainkan sarada, ia tidak terima sahabatnya dihina.

"Sudahlah Sarada tidak apa, dia hanya iri karena dada kecilnya,"

Lihatlah Chouchou, siapa yang bitch disini :v

Sudah terlalu sering. Ya, sangat sering malah dirinya dihina karena berat badannya, sehingga sudah cukup tebal mukanya.

"Cih, memuakkan,"

Dua kata, dan si pelakor yang tidak diketahui namanya melenggang pergi dari hadapan mereka.

"Jadi ada apa?"

Atensinya kembali kepada pria yang menjadi akar permasalahan.

"Mitsuki nanti pulang bareng ya! sudah lama kita tidak pulang bersama."

Ekspresi sang pria tidak mudah ditebak, chouchou yang dasarnya tidak peka biasa-biasa saja, tapi beda dengan sarada, terlalu peka sampai sadar, meskipun senyuman masih tetap bersarang di wajahnya, namun sorot matanya menggambarkan suatu rasa risih dan jengkel.

"Mungkin lain kali, hari ini aku ada rapat osis"

Raut kekecewaan jelas terlihat di wajah chouchou, tidak dibuat-buat, juga tidak berusaha untuk ditutupi.

Chouchou dan Mitsuki sudah berteman dari kecil, mereka masuk TK yang sama sampai SMA yang sama, dulu Mitsuki sangat perhatian dengan Chouchou, namun semua terasa berbeda sejak mereka mulai masuk SMA, apakah Mitsuki malu punya sahabat sepertinya? atau ia merasa risih karena ia sadar bahwa Chouchou ternyata menyimpan rasa padanya.

"Baiklah tidak apa, aku akan pulang dengan Sarada saja, benar kan?"

"Ehm"

Sarada tersenyum, ia tahu kisah mereka berdua karena ia sudah menjadi teman Chouchou sejak sekolah dasar.

Chouchou wanita kuat, itu yang selalu ada dipikirannya, meskipun memiliki berat berlebih, tidak membuat dirinya merasa minder, dia malahan bangga dan menganggap bahwa itu adalah suatu kelebihan

"Aku bukan gendut, tapi sexy!"

itu katanya.

Bel berbunyi, mewajibkan mereka untuk berpisah, ya karena mereka berbeda kelas.

"Baiklah aku mau ke kelas dulu, sampai jumpa"

"Sampai jumpa Mitsu-chan!"

~~~

Mitsuki merupakan pemuda populer disekolahnya, banyak wanita yang tergila-gila padanya, selain tampan dia juga termasuk golongan pintar karena berhasil masuk ke dalam 10 peringkat teratas dalam satu sekolahnya.

Dulu dia bersahabat baik, sangat baik malah dengan Chouchou, namun semua berubah sejak ia mulai masuk bangku sekolah menengah atas. Karena terlalu dekat dengan Chouchou, semua orang sempat beranggapan bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Pangeran Bulan yang jatuh kepada putri gajah"

Itu julukan mereka kepada mereka berdua, karena itulah, dengan alasan apa? malu? entahlah, yang pasti Mitsuki mulai menjauhi Chouchou, sedikit demi sedikit.

"Kita kedatangan murid baru, silahkan perkenalkan namamu."

Sang guru memecah lamunan Mitsuki,

"Perkenalkan namaku Shinki, pindahan dari desa Suna, salam kenal."

Intonasinya kelewat datar, yang pasti Mitsuki tidak peduli, berbanding terbalik dengan kaum hawa yang menatapnya penuh damba.

Persiapkan dirimu untuk menyambut sang rival, Mitsu-chan.

~~~

Bel pulang telah berbunyi, helaan nafas terdengar dari beberapa siswa, yang lainnya bersorak, tidak peduli walau masih ada guru di depannya.

Chouchou membereskan buku serta alat tulisnya untuk bersiap pulang,

"Ayo Sarada sudah siap?"

Ia melirik sahabatnya yang sedang memainkan ponselnya, berbalas pesan dengan seseorang.

"Maaf Chouchou, sepertinya aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu, aku baru saja mendapat kabar kalau klub sastra ada kumpul mendadak untuk membahas pengajuan proposal."

Sarada sangat merasa bersalah, ya tentu saja ia merasa bersalah.

"Okey! tidak apa, aku akan pulang sendiri, pastikan untuk tidak pulang terlalu malam, kau tau sarada, akhir-akhir ini sedang banyak terjadi tindak kriminal, jaga bokongmu tetap baik dan utuh!"

"Sialan kau!"

Meskipun begitu ia tersenyum lega,

"Anyway, aku pergi dulu, mata ashita"

Dengan begitu Chouchou pergi, menuju gerbang sambil sesekali bersenandung ria.

Sepanjang perjalanan di lorong sekolah, ia mendengarkan banyak wanita yang sedang berbincang tentang murid baru, istilah kerennya gosip yamg haqiqi.

Chouchou tidak ambil pusing dan terus melangkah, sampai di belokan menuju koridor tidak sengaja bahunya menyenggol bahu seseorang, tidak keras memang, tapi bukan Chouchou kalau cuma diam saja,

Setelah meneliti wajahnya, Chouchou merasa asing dengan pria tampan di depannya, karena Chouchou hafal semua pria tampan di sma nya.

"Mas murid baru disini ya? Masnya ini tampan juga, tapi maaf ya mas kalau mau modus jangan pake cara senggol senggol, terlalu kuno, kalau mau tau nama, tanya langsung aja, gaperlu malu-malu, kenalin aku Chouchou, wanita paling cantik dan sexy satu sma konoha" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan tangan.

Shinki, pria yang menjadi korban senggol wanita yang mengaku bernama Chouchou di depannya ini, memandang aneh, bingung mau menjawab apa,

Seketika ia ingat bahwa dirinya dipanggil ke Tata Usaha dan tidak tau dimana letaknya.

'Dibanding para wanita genit yang suka raba-raba di depan, lebih baik aku bertanya pada wanita aneh ini,' Ia menimang-nimang apa yang harus dilakulan.

"Apakah kau tau letak ruang Tata Usaha?"

Uluran tangannya diabaikan, membuat Chouchou merengut tidak suka,

"Mas, kalau ada orang ngajak kenalan, dibales dulu, baru tanya yang lain,"

Shinki memandang gadis didepannya keki, benar-benar gadis aneh!

"Namaku Shinki, dan apakah kau tau letak-?"

"Ya aku tau, ayo ikuti aku"

Chouchou memimpin langkah, sang pria hanya mengikuti, semakin keki karena ucapannya di potong,

Sepanjang perjalanan dari lobby ke tata usaha, mereka berbincang banyak hal,

Sebenarnya, Chouchou yang berperan sebagai pihak aktif, dan Shinki hanya menjadi pendengar pasif,

"Lihatlah putri gajah tidak tahu malu, menggoda semua pria tampan."

Terdengar bisik-bisik yang masih bisa terasa jelas, Chouchou sadar, tapi berusaha bersikap masa bodo, sedangkan Shinki ternyata juga cukup memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Kurasa mereka benci denganmu,"

Blak-blakan memang, tapi entah mengapa Chouchou tidak merasa tersinggung.

"Mereka hanya iri, karena dada mereka kalah besar."

Si pria semakin bingung dengan sikap manusia di depannya, benar-benar gadis aneh.

Tanpa sadar mereka telah sampai di depan ruang tata usaha.

"Yosha telah sampai," ucapnya sambil tersenyum,

Satu hal yang Shinki sadari, bahwa eskpresi gadis didepannya ini tidak pernah di buat-buat, murni apa adanya, senyumnya sangat lebar hingga kedua matanya menyipit.

"Terima Kasih sudah mau mengantarku,"

Tanpa sadar sang pria juga tersenyum.

"Hanya itu? tidak ada yang lain?"

Senyuman sang pria mendadak hilang dan mulai was-was.

"Kau mau bayaran apa? maaf saja aku tidak me-"

"Tidak-tidak aku hanya bercanda. Kau pikir aku wanita murahan yang suka dibayar? maaf saja ya"

Gadis di depannya memang bikin pusing.

Tidak ada respon dari Shinki, Chouchou hendak melangkah pergi,

Namun tiba-tiba tangannya dicekal,

"Terima Kasih sekali lagi,"

Tidak lebih hanya ingin mengatakan itu, sampai sebuah kebetulan kotoran jatuh ke rambut Chouchou,

Shinki hanya reflek membersihkan,

Tidak lebih,

Tapi sepertinya memberikan efek besar, baik bagi Shinki maupun Chouchou.

Serta sepasang mata yang tidak melepaslan atensinya dari dua orang sejak tadi mereka saling senggol di depan koridor,

Dan kurasa kalian sudah cukup tau, siapa pemilik sepasang mata tersebut,

Memangnya cerita ini akan menarik dari mananya?


	3. Sekotak Bekal Penuh Cinta

"Mana yang lebih enak? Rasa Keju atau Jagung Bakar?"

~~~

Seminggu lagi, ujian akan dilaksanakan.

Sebagian besar siswa membencinya, sebagian lainnya menantikannya, terutama para siswa junior,

Sebenarnya yang mereka nantikan adalah kenaikan pangkat, dari junior menjadi senior, dari yang dibully menjadi yang membully.

Sepertinya, tradisi senioritas akan selalu ada di setiap tempat.

Lain halnya dengan Chocho, ia tidak begitu peduli dengan ujian atau semacamnya.

Tentu saja ia belajar untuk mempersiapkan diri, Chocho bukan orang yang mudah berpangku tangan pada nasib.

Meski ia bukan Sarada yang katanya punya ingatan fotografis, atau bukan Shikadai yang katanya punya IQ lebih dari 160, dan juga bukan Mitsuki yang katanya kepintarannya menurun dari ayahnya yang seorang profesor.

Chocho bukan termasuk golongan orang jenius seperti mereka bertiga, juga bukan termasuk golongan anak-anak pemalas dan nakal.

Chocho akan berusaha semampunya.

Bicara tentang orang tua, Mama dan Papa Chocho membuka sebuah cafe, tidak besar memang, tapi sudah cukup untuk kehidupan keluarga kecil tersebut.

Chocho cukup bangga dengan hal tersebut, dan sepertinya Chocho mewarisi bakat memasak dari kedua orang tuanya.

Seperti pagi ini, ia sedang menyiapkan bekal untuk dua orang, mengingat ujian yang sudah semakin dekat, sekarang diadakan jam tambahan sehingga para siswa pulang lebih sore.

Chocho menyiapkan bekal untuk dirinya dan Mitsuki, berharap dapat memperbaiki hubungan mereka berdua. Chocho tidak bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa hubungan mereka terasa merenggang akhir-akhir ini.

Sekalian modus juga, ibarat sambil berenang minum air,

Kata Mamanya, "Pria tampan suka dengan wanita yang pintar masak,"

Semakin membuatnya bersemangat dalam mempersiapkan bekal makanannya.

"Mama aku berangkat!"

Sedikit berlari, menghampiri mamanya di Dapur, sambil celingukan mencari seseorang.

"Papamu sedang mandi,"

"Ehm, Baiklah, nanti aku ada tambahan pelajaran jadi mungkin agak sore pulangnya, tenang saja aku sudah membawa bekal makan."

Ucapnya sambil mencium pipi mamanya dua kali,

"Yang satu aku titip untuk Papa, Ittekimassu."

"Itterashai, hati-hati di jalan sayang."

Mamanya tersenyum melihat punggung anaknya yang menghilang di balik pintu sambil berlari kecil.

~~~

Jarak dari rumah Chocho ke sekolahnya tidak jauh, bisa ditempuh 10 menit kalau berjalan, atau 5 menit kalau sambil berlari.

"Yo, Sarada!"

"Chocho! Kau juga baru sampai?"

Mereka sedang berada di depan gerbang sekolah, melangkah masuk sambil berbincang,

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

"Hanya memastikan, ternyata bokongmu masih utuh!"

"Tentu saja masih utuh bodoh! Memangnya kau berharap bokongku berkurang apa!?"

Sarada yang gemas menjitak kepala Chocho cukup keras,

"Sakit bodoh! Kau tau aku hanya merasa kasihan kalau bokongmu yang sudah kecil menjadi semakin kecil kalau berkurang."

"Sialan kau!"

Percakapan tidak penting merekapun berlanjut,

"Chocho, apakah kau tahu kalau ada murid baru di sekolah ini? Katanya sih tampan,"

Sarada mengingat kemarin para anggota klub sastra yang heboh membicarakan tentang anak baru,

"Oh itu, kemarin aku sudah bertemu dengannya, namanya Shinki, cukup tampan sih, wajahnya manis, tapi tetap kalah tampan dengan Mitsu-chan,"

"Kau tau, tidak sopan membicarakan orang, apalagi yang baru di kenal,"

Chocho dan Sarada kaget mendengar intonasi datar dari seorang pria yang sudah berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Whoa Shin-chan, kau membuatku kaget!"

Shinki mengerutkan dahinya, begitu pula dengan Sarada,

Apa-apaan dengan panggilan itu!?

Shin-chan, benar-benar menggelikan, mengingatkan Sarada dengan bocah kecil berotak mesum dari serial TV yang ditontonnya setiap minggu.

"Ganti panggilanmu, menjijikan."

Kata-katanya yang dikeluarkan memang pedas, tapi intonasi yang dipakai tetap datar, seolah tak ada emosi di dalamnya.

"Eh padahal imut lho panggilannya."

Belum sempat Shinki menjawab, bel masuk telah berbunyi,

"Wah Sarada! Kita bisa telat! Jaa nee Shin-chan!"

Chocho lantas berlari sambil menyeret tangan Sarada, Sarada yang sejak kedatangan Shinki tidak bersuara hanya pasrah saat tangannya ditarik.

Shinki hanya mengangguk lalu mulai berjalan ke arah kelasnya.

~~~

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi,

Chocho sudah siap dengan salah satu kotak bekalnya, ingin memberikannya kepada Mitsu-chan nya.

"Sarada, aku mau ke kelas Mitsu-chan. Mau ikut?"

"Tidak, aku malas."

Chocho merengut mendengar jawaban Sarada.

"Baiklah,"

Ia pun pergi keluar menuju kelas Mitsuki.

Sesampainya di luar kelas Mitsuki, ia mengecek lewat jendela, apakah orang yang dicarinya ada atau tidak,

Setelah memastikan Mitsu-chan nya ada di kelas, Chocho yang pada dasarnya tidak tahu malu, menyerobot masuk, dan langsung berteriak dengan lantang,

"Mitsu-chan! Aku membawakan bekal untukmu!"

Setelah berucap barulah ia meneliti keadaan, di samping Mitsuki berdiri seorang perempuan yang cukup manis, sambil memasang wajah malu-malu,

Mitsuki terlihat membawa sebuah kotak bekal, mungkin dari wanita tersebut,

"Eh Chocho, tapi aku baru saja mendapatkan makan dari Kawaii-san,"

Ucapnya sambil menunjukan kotak bekal bergambar kucing,

Menolak secara halus? Mungkin saja, itulah kesimpulan Chocho, jadi ia langsung sadar diri dan pamit,

"Umm baiklah tak apa, nanti akan aku berikan saja kepada Sarada, Jaa ne!"

Chocho lantas pergi dari kelas tersebut, terlalu malas untuk kembali ke kelas, kakinya membawanya ke halaman belakang sekolah,

Tempat ini jarang dikunjungi oleh para siswa,

Kecewa? Tentu saja, tapi Chocho bukan gadis cengeng yang menangis karena bekal yang dibuatnya, dengan susah payah, ditolak.

Chocho menyadari kalau di tempat itu ternyata ada orang lain selain dirinya, Chocho menghampiri orang tersebut,

"Shin-chan! Apa yang kau lakukan sendirian disini?"

Dasar Chocho yang pengendalian tenaganya yang buruk serta tingkat kepekaannya yang cukup rendah, sehingga berbicara dengan volume yang cukup keras.

Shinki, orang lain selain Chocho yang ternyata berada di situ, terpekik kaget.

"Pelankan suaramu, kau membuatku kaget."

Chocho hanya nyengir tanpa dosa,

"Jadi,"

"Jadi?" Shinki mengernyitkan alisnya sambil mengulangi kata-kata Chocho,

"Jadi kau sedang apa disini?"

Shinki melirik penampilan Chocho dari atas sampai bawah,

"Aku sedang menghabiskan waktu istirahatku, kau sendiri? Mencari tempat untuk makan?"

Ekspresi Chocho berubah, tersenyum sendu, entah mengapa dia menceritakan apa yang terjadi kepada Shinki, berharap dengan bercerita, rasa kecewanya dapat sedikit terangkat.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Siapa?"

Shinki mendengus,

"Kau. Apakah kau menyukai si Mitsu-chan itu?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingin memperbaiki hubungan kami,"

Chocho memandangi kotak bekal yang dibawanya, mendadak ada ide muncul,

"Ini untukmu saja, aku bawa dua, dan aku sedang diet untuk menjaga proporsionalitas tubuhku."

Ucapnya sambil menyodorkan kotak makan yang dibawanya,

"Kau bilang tadi itu akan kau berikan kepada sahabatmu, siapa tadi? Sarada?"

Gantian Chocho yang mendengus,

"Sarada pasti sudah dibawakan bekal oleh mamanya, jadi untukmu saja, kau mau?"

Shinki menimang-nimang,

"Benar tidak apa?"

"Ya, tidak apa, aku malah akan merasa senang."

Chocho semakin menjulurkannya mendekat ke Shinki,

Belum sempat tangan Shinki terulur untuk menerimanya, tangan lain sudah mengambilnya dari tangan Chocho,

"Ini milikku kan?"

tbc?

AN : Ganyangka kalau cerita amatir kayak gini ada yg respon :"), sebenernya masih bingung mau dibawa kemana cerita ini . mau melabuhkan hati ke Shinki atau Mitsuki belum tau xD, anyway terima kasih atas responnya xD.


End file.
